The Murdered Mage
by Mage Vaati
Summary: Oh no! Vaati died of poison. Follow dark link on how he will figure out how vaati died, the man behind it all was it ganon, or shadow link himself or Vaati himself. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A.N

Well hello there peoples, thebeautifulvaati here. I presenting you with my recent and most well thought out story. (Thats just what I think)in this story shadow is best friends with vaati. Oh and if the story logic is hard to follow well feel free to ask me. I have already written this out on my other tablet. Well anyway, I present you with my newest story enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow link stood silently as he could not find his voice. There on the floor was his new obtained friends, Link, Zelda, and Vaati. Shadow collasped and grabbed vaati and screamed. "Master vaati, master vaati?! Shadow yelled as he was in denial. Vaati, never answered, instead he gave no emotion what's so ever.

"How... how did this happen?" Shadow sobbed. Shadow looked up as a sentry flew doen to see its master. "Gufuu, he's dead, they are all dead." Shadow took on a look of pure hollowness.

Shadow went back to the palace of winds, unable to stand to look at vaati's expressionless face any longer.

Sometimes shadow forgot that vaati was dead. Shadow would oft times go to vaati's room asking "Hey, Master Vaati..." realization blossomed on his face and he went back to his room.

Shadow would not eat, drink, or sleep. While food kept reminding him of how good his Master's food was. Shadow just a few hours ago learned that Vaati was his master. All his time, he never knew that Vaati was his master, neither did vaati.

It all came to him in a flash back.

It was a dim room, alls shadow could see was a purple facein front of him. "Easy there shadow." the figure said. Then everything went blank after an expression of pure surprise and frustration appeared along vaati's face.

Shadow was only a little happy that he knew who created him. Vaati did , and he was the best friend/father he had ever had.

He and shadow would always tease link, and zelda.

They both once lived under ganon's rule. When ganon was angry at shadow vaati would always say it was his fault, and took the punishment.

One time, vaati had walked back and collasped to the floor. Vaati was beaten badly and was breathing heavily.

Shadow spent all the time he could to help vaati to get better. Shadow never rested, he took vaati's job and kept him safe from ganon while he healed.

Shadow link stared at an empty spot and closed his eyes to rest from the recent event.

The next day shadow buried vaati and the others in the Hyrule castle town graveyard.

After he put them in the ground he stood back. "Vaati I will find out who caused you to die, and all of you I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N

Well enjoyed it so far? I will not update this frequently, but I promise to find the time to. This is sorta based on shadow and vaati. Well anyways bye for now. :D


	2. vaati is depressed

Shadow walked along the wall on his way to the library to fetch vaati. Shadow has been suffering from a head ache for sometime. As he walked he walked very slowly, as to not disturb his head.

Shadow approached the door to the library. There to his right was a window that let theinside of said library to be shown. There on the plush purple couch sat vaati. Vaati was lounging with a book and pencil in his hand.

Shadow walked in quietly. Vaati never noticed him enter. Vaati sat in a weird position. Shadow remembered the last punishment that ganon gave him. Shadow watched as vaati was stripped of his tunic and was whipped.

After the whipping, the binds released vaati, and he fell to the ground. "Useless boy." Ganon said as he left vaati. Once ganon was gone shadow ranip to vaati. "Vaati, are you okay?" Shadoe cleared the hair out of his face. Vaati was out cold.

Shadow carried vaati back to his room, and tended to his wounds on his back.

Shadow was pulled out of his flash back as he noticed vaatI looking his way.

"What?" Vaati asked shadow as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Shadow looked at him in a worried state. "Vaati is that woubd getting better?" Vaati did not answer. He only got up and walked to the dinning room.

Shadow shrugged it off, and followed vaati. Shadow noticed something off about vaati. Vaati would always carry himself with a confident attitude. Vaati was walking slowly and hunched his back.

Once there, ganon greeted the boys. "Good evening master ganon." Said shadow as he sat down. Vaati did not say a word, and sat down.

Ganon looked over at vaati, however briefly. "Vaati." Vaati looked at ganon's direction but, did not make eye contact. "Boy, look min the eye." Ganon hissed. Vaati obeyed much to his disintrest.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are useless." Ganon laughed at vaati. Vaati looked forwards now.

"Something is definitly wrong with vaati. Instead of giving a snappy insult, he just sat there with a hollow look.

Shadow grew very concered for vaati. "What is wrong with him?"

A.n

Thank you for your reviews cortex and cheesecake superstar. Your comments mean a lot to me. I'm starting vaati ofc as depressed. I have aidea for the next chapter, so haha if you want try and guess what I will have vaati do in the next chapter. Haha bye


	3. Vaati Fell

Vaati sat his head down on the table, and looked at his feet as he did so. A girl in her 80s appeared. Vaati sat up and ran to her. "Violet, what are doing, your too weak to walk." Vaati kneeled down to help violet up. "Vaati I could not take it, seeing you with that frown all the time."

Vaati helped violet to the table and sat her down. Vaati turned to her as he gave her a I'm fine smile. Violet did not buyit. She only looked at vaati with much worry. Vaati has been depressed for almost 2 months now. His depression alone has been getting worse and worse. Shadow had been scared half to death as he seen scratches up along vaati's arms.

Shadow removed anything sharp around vaati. Vaati now spends his days just reading and laying on his bed. Before all this happened je was happy. He would always go see violet and give her youth again for a short time. Back then he was happy, himself, but now vaati is not himself.

Shadow shot vaati another worried look as did violet. Vaati only just looked at them with a look that said stop staring at me, or I will turn you all ro stone. Violet grew scared as she never seen vaati look at her like that.

Vaati turned his gaze forward. Food came through the door. The poes set the table with the food and scurried out. There on a white plate was stuffed cucoo. Vaati started for the knife. Shadow darted out and grabbed the knife out his grasp.

Vaati shot shadow a look of warning and huffed at him for cutting his food. Violet drank her drink and waited for them to finish eating. Vaati whispered a spell. Violet turned back into her 19 year old self. Vaati shoved a piece of cucoo into her mouth gently.

Vaati did not eat much and excused himself back to his room. Violet started to folloe him, but vaati only stopped her. "No, I wish to be alone. I am sorry violet." Vaati went up the stairs.

Vaati sat down on his bed. Vaati took on a pained expression and picked up a book and threw it. "Why am I so depressed?!" He yelled to himself. Vaati looked over at the balcony door. "I guess since im done with this world I can go die."

Vaati walked over to the balcony. In time to see vaati standing on the railings, shadow ran over to him. He was too slow vaati jumped off and falledinto the clouds. Shadow jumped and grabbed vaati. He tried too gind some way to get back to the palace and some way to help his fall be soft.

The two fell to the ground with a loud thud. Shadow got up with only a broken arm and some dislocated bones. He shout out in pain as he walked over to vaati. "Vaati, vaati!" Shadow shook his arm and lightly slapped his face. Vaati did not respond. Shadow checked his pulse. It was still going, but slowly.

Vaati could not breath and shadow had to figure out how to get back to the palace. He started to remember a spell vaati had taught him. He whispered it and they appeared back to the palace.

Shadow picked up vaati and and hurriedly ran to his room. It had taken a while but vaati was breathing slowly. Violet joined shadow. She cried over vaati, and held his hand. "Why, why would he do this?" Violet managed. Shadow shook his head and left vaati to sleep.

Days, weeks, months. Vaati has not woken up . Shadow and violet grew worried and scared that vaati may never wake up.

Vaati stirrein his sleep and shadow became hopeful that he would open his crimson opened his eyes. "Am I dead?" Vaati asked. "No, your not vaati!" Vaati stared at shadow and decided to sleep more.

Shadow left and tended to his job.

A.n well there you havit. Im having such fun with this but yeah. Bye.

I


	4. Vaati gets more depressed

When Vaati woke up the next morning, he started to feel uneasy. Vaati tried to get up but, he couldn't. Vaati tried to lift his arm but, pain shot through his arms as he tried. Vaati screamed in agony.

Shadow came through the door suddenly. "Vaati are you okay?" The worried shadow said. Vaati didn't say anything he only bottled up the pain. Vaati had a blank unreadable face. Shadow decided to try to get him to tell him why he jumped.

"Vaati, tell me what is bothering you." Vaati remained silent. Shadow missed Vaati's voice. Shadow has not heard it in forever.

After five minutes, Vaati did not talk. Vaati perked up and got up. He was surprised because he got his feeling back. Shadow pushed him down. "You are not well enough, so please rest."

"Shadow!" Came violet's voice. Shadow left Vaati alone and ran to Violet.

Once there, shadow went over to her side. Violet coughed violently. "Shadow... I think... My time is up." shadow grew more worried. Vaati loved Violet, and if she died Vaati will only do more drastic things.

Violet took her last breath. Shadow fell to his knees as her eyes became hollow. Violet was 86 years old and Vaati was only 20. Do to the effects of the four sword, Vaati never aged. So he has been 20 for 8,000 years.

Shadow did not know how to tell Vaati that Violet died. Shadow went over to Vaati's room. "What happened shadow?" Shadow perked up at the sound of Vaati's voice.

"Vaati, Violet died..." Vaati got up suddenly and ran to Violet's room. Shadow followed him.

Vaati was going hysterical. He grabbed her hand and held it. He cried over her. "No! No, I don't believe this!" After what seemed like 6 hours Vaati came out of Violet's room. He did not say a word. He only walked on to the dining hall to eat.

"Vaati, I'm sorry." Shadow tried to get Vaati to talk but, he said nothing. Shadow had to be sure not to let Vaati out of his sight.

A.n

im sorry this was too short but I did this in school of the last hours on my iPad. Yup I actually had free time in school! I had a limited time to type up this chapter so I am sorry if this is rushed. Well I will just sit here until the bell rings bye.


	5. The dead Sorcerer of Winds

A/N

Hi

im terribly sorry for the wait but enjoy this new chapter.

It had been a soundless dinner. Vaati stared on at an empty chair ahead of him. Violet used to always sit there. It had been 1 hour since Violet had died. Vaati was not himself anymore. Whatever confidence he had was all but gone. Vaati had lost pride in taking care of himself.

Shadow made no intention on making him worse. Shadow was still shaken from the inccident of Vaati trying to end his life. It frightened him to no end. Shadow compared the new Vaati to the old Vaati. Vaati would always care for his hair. His hair used to be shiny and well groomed. Now it looked as if he hadn't washed it in a couple of months.

It was a sudden change. Vaati did not eat anything. Ganon chuckled at the broken mage. "I'm not hungry." Vaati left and Shadow heard his stomach protest against his his will. Shadow grabbed the plate of food and left to Vaati's room.

As expected the sorcerer himself was laying down and stared at the wall with a ghostly look. "Vaati... you must eat." Vaati acted as if he never heard him and laid still. Shadow had enough and turned Vaati over and pinned him in place by sitting ontop of him.

Vaati would have said "get off of me you idiot!" But he only laid there with a distant expression.

"Please Vaati..." Vaati opened his mouth and allowed Shadow to feed him. It had been slow as Vaati gave no effort to chew.

Once done feeding him Vaati closed his eyes and slept. Shadow left him alone. Shadow will let Vaati send Violet's body on its way when it was morning. Shadow was about to go to bed when one of the sentry bats came flying to him. Shadow understood what had told him and followed the sentry to where it spotted a couple of intruders.

No doubt it was Link but he had a friend that came along with him. Shadow snuck up and knocked them out. He tied them up and let the moblins take of them. Shadow did not bother with them and went to bed.

That night. A black figure made its way to Vaati's room. It carried a bottle of some sorts. It was filled with a liquid. The person opened the door slowly. It walked as silent as night. It gave a dark chuckle and took the bottle and opened it. The figure continued to laugh as it brought the bottle to the sorcerer's lips and watched as the liquid poured into his mouth.

Vaati made a sound of unease. The dark figure walked away to let the poison take effect.

Shadow woke up to a bat that squeaked with alarm and fear. Shadow got up and followed it to Vaati's room. What he saw made him go historical. Vaati was paler than usual. His lips were red from blood. He shook uncontrollablely./

Fear.

Fear was evident in his eyes. Shadow felt scared for he has never seen such a look in the sorcerer's eyes./ "Shadow... help..."

Shadow ran out and grabbed a bottle of red potion. But... it was too late however. As Shadow entered Vaati took in his last breath of air and drowned in his own blood.

Blood dripped out of his mouth and he stared up. Shadow was calm as he went over and closed Vaati's eyes. He then went in a blind rage.

"NO! NO! VAATI!" Shadow screamed his name with much sadness and anger. He knows that he did not die naturally and he will find who ever did that to him...or did he do it to himself?

Did he end his life or did someone kill him?

A/N

Im sorry for making you all wait but yeah... here you are the newest chapter. Leave a review and I will see all later.


	6. Vaati Your Back!

A.n

Hi im sorry! Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like this one. Though cant say I will be updating this very much. But I will try. I am just a bit busy with my other story. Do You Like Me. I enjoy doing that story and I just get caught up in it. But please enjoy this!

Xxxxxx

Shadow had stood at the side of the bed. He had a hard time believing what had happened. He didn't know what happened. He was away. He had left Vaati alone. Shadow was trying to figure out if Vaati had poisoned himself or something else.

There at his feet was a bottle cap. "Okay he was poisoned. Where is the bottle?" Shadow searched around to find nothing. He just noticed that his usual headaches came back.

It was very dull for a moment. It got worse. Shadow walked out of the room. He had a hard time walking as he became dizzy. Shadow stopped and rested on the wall for a second before moving.

Then it stopped.

Shadow stood up fully and tried to make sense of what just happened. The pain was very evident but then it stopped as if nothing had happened.

"It must be stress." Shadow said to himself. Shadow walked on and saw that the sun was nearing the horizon. Shadow felt that he had lost someone dear to him. Vaati was his best friend if not more.

Vaati was special to Shadow as he he was to him. They were equals. Shadow remembered what Vaati had said to him about that.

"Shadow we are not equals. I am more powerful than you." Vaati had smirked at Shadow. "Oh yeah? Then how come you aren't a God yet then?" Shadow knew that would make Vaati frazzled. "I am a God you fool! Other wise why would I be working with Ganon?"

"Maybe because he sees you as an equal." Shadow laughed at the now angry mage.

That was before Vaati got all depressed. Shadow was still wondering why he was sad. He even tried to end his life. Maybe Ganon finally broke him. He always seemed to get more upset when around Ganon.

Shadow was going to go ask around if they saw anything bad or suspicious. His first stop was the dungeons. He was going to ask if Link knew anything.

Shadow was going to head there after breakfast. As he passed Vaati's room there in the door way was Vaati. Shadow jumped back.

"Vaati... are you alive?" It looked as if he jumped out of death. The only response was a cough. Vaati stared at one place with a deathly look. It scared Shadow. It made him want to run. Shadow watched as blood dripped from his chin and to the floor.

Vaati's breathing was raspy. It was coming out in small fast breaths. Shadow grabbed hold of him and shook him. "Vaati! Vaati! Snap out of it! Your alive!" Shadow shook him until he looked at Shadow.

"Sh- Shadow... I'm alive barely. How is this?" Vaati had looked surprised. Shadow didn't really believe people can come out of death that easily. But he never thought it wasn't possible. "Somehow you dodged the bullet. I don't know how but somehow you managed to come back."

Shadow was relieved that Vaati is alive. But he had to find the person that made him almost lose his life. One of the sentries fluttered by weakly. Almost like how Vaati was just weakly standing.

"Vaati you are not well. So please back to bed." Vaati moved but he only moved very little.

Shadow helped Vaati over to the bed. Vaati laid still. Shadow went out of the room to fetch red potion. Once he got it he ran back. Shadow held it to the mage's mouth.

Vaati didn't open his mouth. "Oh Vaati please take it." Vaati weakly looked up at him. Shadow opened his mouth and poured the liquid in his mouth. Vaati was nearly keeping his eyes open. Shadow plopped down in a chair.

He watched Vaati sleep. He would go out and find whoever did it to him. And he will.

Xxxxxxxxx

A.n

Surprise! Did you think Vaati was done? Nope is not dead yet. Well he will die in a couple more chapters. Well leave an review and pm me if you want. Bye until next time!


	7. The Poor Sick Wind Mage

A.n

Hi im back to updating regularly. So surprised yes? That Vaati is back. I appreciate the feedback. Its always welcomed. Now enjoy!

Xxxxxx

It had surprised Shadow that Vaati was alive again. Shadow looked over at Vaati that slept. Shadow wasn't going to leave his side. Considering Vaati was alone he was going to stay with him.

Shadow had waited for Vaati to wake up. Shadow had his food handed to him. A bokoblin handed the tray of food. It was just a simple meal. Containing only a piece of toast and eggs. Bacon was at the side still steaming hot.

Shadow picked up a piece of bacon and held it to Vaati. "Here eat. You are still weak." At that Vaati frowned. Shadow smiled as Vaati was returned to his normal self. "As if I'm weak. I am the greatest sorcerer!" Vaati had gathered enough strength to speak.

"Yes but you came out of death." Shadow shoved the piece of bacon in his mouth. Vaati chewed it and then asked for a drink. Shadow handed him a glass of water. Not really sure he should give him orange juice.

"I was dead?"" Vaati said confused. The look on Vaati wasn't very normal. "Well yes... somehow you came out of it. You were poisoned. And Vaati you need a bath."

"Well I don't see Violet complaining." Vaati said as Shadow turned in confusion. "Vaati do you remember what happened a few days ago?" Shadow was starting to worry and he got in Vaati's face to check his eyes.

"No I don't. I don't know why though." Vaati wasn't very knowing of Violet. Shadow frowned that he had to tell Vaati the horrible news again. "Vaati Violet is dead." Vaati stared at Shadow in disbelief. He got up and walked or tried to walk to Violet's room.

Vaati fell to the ground as his knees buckled under his weight. "No this cant be!" Vaati struggled to get up and walk. Vaati managed to stand and took a step out the door. He walked quickly. Vaati stumbled as he was walking.

"Vaati come back! You shouldn't be up!" Vaati breathed heavily as he approached his wife's room. "Violet!" There on the bed was Violet. Vaati weakly walked to her. "Violet... hey wake up." Vaati was barely standing. He put his hand on her cheek and screamed as he felt how cold she was.

"No! This can't be! This... this... is a lie!" Not wanting to believe it he leaned over and kissed her dead lips. Vaati was now using the bed to support himself. Shadow had finally got to Vaati. Vaati was breathing hard. It was coming out in short quick gasps.

Shadow had pried Vaati away from the dead girl. "No Violet..." Vaati had finally passed out. Shadow carried Vaati back and decided that he was going to put Vaati in a bath. He smelled really bad.

Shadow laid him down and went to start a bath. Vaati was silently breathing as Shadow ran the bath. Shadow came back in the room and picked Vaati up.

Shadow put all the dirty clothes in a pile next to the door and put Vaati in the warm water. It was best to clean him when he was passed out. Shadow would never hear the end of it. Shadow scrubbed his head and poured water over the dirty purple hair.

It had taken 4 washings to get the dirt out of his hair. Shadow poured more water over the mage's head and grabbed something to scrub his body.

Shadow did his best to not look and picked up his leg to scrub it. Shadow had to move quickly otherwise there will be no hope for the mage to live. Vaati was very sick.

Shadow smiled as he was done with washing him and got a towel and dried him. Shadow grabbed a freak pair of clothes and put them on Vaati.

Shadow lifted Vaati up and set him down on his bed. In the nick of time Vaati opened one of his bright ruby eyes. "I feel violated." Was he said.

Shadow pretended that he did nothing but Vaati only looked at him. "I had to Vaati. I promise I did not look." Shadow raised his hands up. "Whatever." Vaati sighed.

"How long was I out this time?" Vaati looked at Shadow firefly. "Just for the whole duration of washing you. Not very long." Shadow plopped down in a chair.

Just outside the room Ganon watched the two with hate. He walked in and the two of them turned their attention to him. "Vaati welcome back. How was the trip to the under world?" Ganon looked at the mage as he walked towards him.

"Its a nice place if you like hell. How about you take a trip down there you sadistic pig." Vaati hissed. No doubt about it Vaati was back. Ganon laughed at the comment. "It seems to me that you hated it?"

Ganon eyed Vaati with an ominous gaze. "Get out of my sight. Looking at you makes me want to throw up. Literally. Vaati said as he shifted. Vaati was turned and he had his face over the edge of the bed. Shadow got up to pull back the mage's hair.

"Enjoy throwing up you little fool." Ganon laughed as he walked out. The sound of him retching was music to Ganon. Vaati laid limply as he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He wasn't sure if he was done.

Shadow grabbed a napkin and handed it to Vaati. Shadow grabbed a medicine and water and gave him some water first. Vaati turned to rest on his back. His eyes were closed as he breathed.

Shadow fed Vaati the medicine and letted him rest. If he was going to find who poisoned him he needed someone to watch over Vaati.

Shadow completely forgotten about the sentry eye that always flew around Vaati. The poor sentry was trying to stay afloat in the air. It looked very sick like its master. "Hey look after Vaati. I'm going to go find the person responsible.

The sentry landed and rested. Shadow petted the sentry and left. The sentry turned to watch its master sleep. Some may think that it'd be creepy to see a small bat watching you while you sleep but it was mandatory.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A.n

Hi leave a review please and thank you. That poor sentry. I feel bad for make it watch Vaati. But at least it will make for a great scene next time. Now if you will excuse me. I am going to update my only story on fictionpress. Bye!


	8. Finding Clues

A.n

Hi there this is going to be short. But oh well. Mind jam.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The little sentry was very tired and looking at its master wasn't helping. Vaati slept peacefully and soundlessly. The little sentry only stared longingly at its master. It was struggling to stay awake.

Vaati rolled over and grabbed the sentry. It fell back in surprise as it was pulled torwards Vaati. Now it was considered a challenge for the sentry as Vaati was very warm which was comfy.

The sentry closed its eye. It was sure nothing was going to happen.

Shadow looked all around for who did it. Shadow knew that it wouldn't be long for Vaati to die again. Ganon had already caught Zelda. Shadow thought that it was impossible to get Zelda but some how he did.

Vaati woke up a few hours later and decided to get out of bed. He had trouble walking but he managed to walk out. The little sentry followed him.

The sentry was circling above his head. Obviously scared that its master would be in trouble. There was no way for it to report to Shadow. It flew behind him as Vaati walked.

Vaati tried to cast a spell but nothing happened. "Dammit. I can't cast anything." Vaati frowned and continued. All the monsters scurried away. Scared as they knew that Vaati was still capable of hurting them.

Vaati finally got in the main room. Shadow was still looking around. Vaati stayed clear of his line of view. Vaati crept around but Shadow saw him.

"Vaati what are you doing out of bed?!" Shadow looked at Vaati with worry. "I don't like being in my room."/ "So? Still you need to recover." Shadow sighed and walked over to Vaati. He placed his hand on Vaati's cheek. "To top that you are still warm." Shadow tried to grab Vaati but he only teleported.

"Teleporting is only going to make you weak!" Shadow was just talking to himself for Vaati had left. Shadow went back to searching for a clue.

He walked over to a door that led down to the dungeon. He was going to see if Link knew anything./ Link sat against the wall bordly. Link didn't see any escape route so he figured to wait.

Suddenly the door opened. He watched as Shadow walked in and requested the guards to have Link in a room.

Seeming confused he got up and followed the darknut. Through the dim light he could see all the skeletons. "Poor guys..." as Link said thus the darknut turned to silence him.

"I have my right to speak. I will not be silenced." Link held a finger up in the air. "I said silence!" The darknut dared Link to continue.

Link kept silent and watched as a sentry eye fly and land on his shoulder. Its wings hit his face and Link seated the little creature away. Dazed the sentry flew up to him and landed on his head. It rolled around on his head looking as if it wad enjoying the blond hair.

"Oh boy. Look you cant rest on my head!" Link grabbed the little bat and threw it. The little sentry stared at him with hate. "Whats a little sentry like you gonna do?" Link laughed at the creature.

The sentry's eye glowed and a laser shot through it. "Owch! What the heck!" The sentry gave a look and rested ontop of Links head.

"Oh boy..." Link gave up and walked silently.

Xxxxxxxx

A.n

Hi im sorry that this was so short but I was excited to post something. Now onward to my other story. I will be updating Do you like me in a bit. If any of you guys reading how is it?

Ki- bolding doesnt work. Lol oh well. The sentry was not there at the time. It was off doing sentry things. It was just checking on its master and saw that he was in pain so it alerted Shadow.


End file.
